Ashkrik Rassksh
Trandoshan warlord: As punishment for your actions against the Scorekeeper you will be banished from Dosha till the end of your days! Ashkrik: Good! I hate it here anyway! Ashkrik Rassksh (or “'Ash'” For short) was a female Trandoshan who was banished from her home planet, Dosha then became a pilot for the Hutt Cartel. On a mission to Umbara she rescued a Mandalorian woman named Mirta Brokar. Biography 'Early life' At the age of 19 Ashkrik questioned the Trandoshan lifestyle and spoke out against them. Ash was often kidnapped and beaten by other Trandoshans for speaking out against their culture. During one of her kidnappings, Ash attempted to escape and shot one of her captors in the head. Occupied with trying to kill her captor another Trandoshan stabbed her in her right eye. She managed to escape from them and get a medic center. Later in her life she helped organize a Wookiee escape from Trandoshan captivity. Ashkrik had stolen a Trandoshan slaver ship for the Wookiees to escape with. The Wookiees escaped the planet but Ashkrik was caught. As punishment she was banished from Trandosha, never to return. 'Working for the Hutts' Ashkrik was left on Tatooine where she had to hide her identity from Trandoshan hunters who would kill her on sight. There she got a job from a Twi’lek named Bib Fortuna to escort smugglers for Jabba the Hutt. After months of escorts Bib Fortuna bought Ashkrik a cybernetic eye and a pistol as a reword. Ashkrik had joined a Rodian smuggler named Dokad on a mission to Umbara. On the way there their ship was attacked by pirate star fighters. Ash shot down the attacking fighters but the ship had to make an emergency landing the ship landed in the middle of the jungle but not far from where they were supposed to deliver the cargo. They loaded up the cargo on a speeder drove off to the republic base where they would meet the Jedi. Trandoshan Pirates Ashkrik: What are you doing?! Let’s get out of here! Dokad: I have a job to do! No, not a job, this is my duty to the Hutts! Ashkrik: A little dedicated aren’t ya? During the drive there they were attacked by Trandoshans they had disabled the vehicle leaving them stranded. Dokad refused to leave the cargo behind and insisted on fighting the Trandoshans. Dokad had taken out many until he realized they did not want the cargo, they wanted Ashkrik. Dokad had taken a shot for Ashkrik to save her life and she promised to get the cargo to the Jedi no matter what. Ashkrik threw a detonator Dokad had on him and killed the remaining Trandoshan pirates. Then she repaired her speeder and brought the cargo to the republic base where she met with Jedi Master Pong Krell. Lost on Umbara Ashkrik: Dokad died saving me from pirates but I got the cargo to Krell. Bib Fortuna: This is unfortunate. He was one of our best and dedicated to the Hutt cartel. But Jabba will be happy to hear about your success. He may even reword you for it. After delivering the cargo to Krell Ashkrik contacted Bib Fortuna from the republic base to tell him about Dokads death. When Ashkrik returned to where Dokads ship landed it was gone. She decided to return to the republic base for help but her speeder was disabled by Umbaran soldiers. Ashkrik ran from them into the jungle but they did not chase her. She ran for miles before realizing it, by then she was lost in on Umbara. After spending a month in the jungle Ash had found a Mandalorian ship. Where she met members of a Mandalorian group called the Death Watch. They had there she was informed that her ship was being used by Umbaran soldiers to get supplies off the planet and that they too were now leaving the planet. The Death Watch were allied with the Trandoshans on the planet and believed her to be with them so they let Ash leave their camp in peace. Meeting Mirta Brokar After wondering threw the jungle Ashkrik came across a pit. At the bottom was a woman in red Mandalorian armor named Mirta Brokar. Ashkrik tossed down a rope to get her out. After saving the Mandalorian Ashkrik asked her to help her find her stolen ship. They reached the Umbaran base but were ambushed by Dark Jedi. Mirta and Ashkrik fought them off and followed them to their Sith Temple. Ash and Mirta broke into the temple but were ambushed by the Dark Jedi again. After killing all the Sith in the temple Ash and Mirta found the leader of the Sith. Mirta told Ash to find her ship while she fought him. After searching the temple for an hour and fighting more of the Sith she found the hanger her ship was in and contacted Mirta to join her. After getting off the planet Mirta told Ash about her Mandalorian army and how death watch killed them all. Ash asked Mirta to work with her for the Hutts. Mirta agreed and they set a course for Tatooine. 'Ralevinis' Mirta: Who’s this nut? Ashkrik: That’s Ralevinis. He’s a separatist wannabe, and a murderer. Months after Ashkrik’s Mission to Umbara, she went to Mos Ila, a town not far from Jabba’s palace For Supplies. When she got there it was destroyed. She rushed back to Jabba’s to tell everyone what happened. She walked into Jabba’s thrown room while an Astromech Droid was delivering a message to Jabba. It was a death threat by a Rodian named Relevinis, Jabba ordered Mirta, who had become a trusted mercenary to him to get a team of Jabba’s best Guards to defend the palace. Ash went with Mirta to gather Jabba’s men when the ground started to shake. Bib Fortuna warned them that Ralevinis was destroying the underground caves that Jabba’s palace sat on top of. This would cause the palace to sink into the ground. Mirta and Ash gathered Several Gamorean guards to attack Ralevinis and his droid army. They headed to the cave to find Ralevinis was waiting for them. Ralevinis offered Mirta, Ash and the Guards their lives if they joined him. Mirta Refused and attacked and The Gamoreans and Ashkrik followed her. The battle went on for half an hour before The Gamorians were pushed back out of the caves. Mirta and Ash continued to fight the droids but were cornered. Ralevinis ordered the droids to execute them. Before shooting Mirta and Ash dead, the Gamoreans Returned with Jabba’s Rancor. The Rancor Quickly destroyed the droids. Ralevinis tried to escape in his ship but Mirta chased him with her jetpack. Ash saw Ralevinis’ ship crash into the sand. Mirta ash and the guards brought Ralevinis to Jabba’s thrown room. Jabba ordered his guards to take him to a holding cell then reworded Mirta and Ash for defending the palace. Category:Trandoshans Category:Female Characters Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Pilot Category:Gunslinger Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Smuggler Category:Criminal Category:Member